Unknown Facts
by theCullenboys
Summary: Find out the unknown facts about the Twilight characters. Some don't even remember them themselves. Second Chapter: Alice Cullen. T to be safe. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Keep in mind Rosalie doesn't even remember some of these things because the human memories fade. This is like an insight to her character.

**Rosalie**

1. Her father had been quite fond of the name Isabella. But her mother hated it so she was named Rosalie.

2. When she was six her mother had taken her and her brothers to a toy store. She had said they could get anything they wanted and immediately her brothers had run off down a certain isle. She was curious and followed them, but when got there she saw what she called 'boy toys' she turned to leave but something caught her eye, it was a model of the cars back then, she immediately fell in love with it. But her mother had forbidden it and she had gotten a doll instead.

3. She had a crush when she was ten. It was on the boy her parents hired to mow their lawn. She never actually spoke to him, just stared at him every Saturday for a year. His name was Peter Emmett McCarthy.

4. Rosalie had her first pimple at eleven. It was a small one hardly noticeable but she convinced her mother to let her stay home sick all the same.

5. She was actually quite smart. But she was told to hide it because men didn't like it when you were smarter than them, and she obeyed. But she still hates dumb blond jokes.

6. One chilly day when Rosalie was sixteen she, Vera, and another girlfriend were walking down a street in downtown. Of course Rosalie was attracting every male eye she passed and she gloried in it. She spotted a tall, honey blond man approaching them, she didn't get a good look at his face but from what she could see of it he was incredibly handsome, she waited for him to notice her. But he never even looked up and kept on walking, she turned her head shocked, then she heard Vera saying, "Wow Rose, he could've been your twin…"

7. She thought one of the saddest things about becoming a vampire was that she couldn't even cry about it.

8. When she first saw Emmett she wasn't only reminded of Vera's son, she thought it might actually be him. She was just a little disappointed when she found out it wasn't.

9. Once, a couple of years ago, Alice sent Rosalie's picture to America's Next Top Model as a joke. Rosalie spent the next sixth months avoiding e-mails, calls, and pleas from the show.

10. Alice used to be _her_ best friend, but then all Alice cared about was precious Bella.

11. She may have lost Alice, but she gained Jasper. While everyone else was adoring Bella Jasper kept his distance. And due to Alice's absence Jasper began to hang out with Rosalie, they became quite close. Still Rosalie's never completely forgiven Bella for partly taking away her family.

* * *

A/N: I know I hinted at Jasper/Rosalie but it can be taken either way. Again Rosalie probably wouldn't even remember the first 6. Should I continue? Any suggestions? **Please Review!**


	2. Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Alice**

She was born eight weeks maturely. Who would've thought?

Her family was first aware that she was _different_ when she pointed at her three week pregnant mother's stomach and said "will I have to share my room with Cynthia?"

She had a bitter rivalry with a girl named Janie Masters. One day when the two had a shouting match Alice screamed, "When you break your arm I'll just laugh!" Later that day Janie fell from a tree and broke her arm. That was the first time people outside the family thought she was weird.

When she was older Alice read about Cassandra, a priestess from the Trojan War, whose prophecies were never believed either. For the first time in her life she had found someone she could relate too.

No matter how hard she tried (and she tried very hard) to keep her visions to herself, they always came out somehow. Her blank stares would tip them off or she wouldn't be able to help warning people. This caused many people to think of her as a freak and by the time she was eleven Cynthia was her only friend.

When her parents dropped her off at the asylum they told her men in white were going to take her away. She had thought they meant angels and that she was going to die. She also thought she was going to hell because of her visions. Later she found out she wasn't going to hell… but it was hard to believe that wasn't true after staying a week.

She has no idea why this doctor is being so kind to her. He even shortened Mary Alice to just Alice, the names she told him Cynthia called her.

Alice thinks she really might be going crazy, she keeps seeing a face in her window every night. It looks like he's _sniffing_, and then he'd see her staring, wave, and duck away.

When she woke up she remembers thinking she felt so cold; also wondering who the hell she was. She senses something and turns, there's an old man he looks like he's dieing. Somehow she knows she can't save him but stands over him anyway. He looks up and with his last breath whispers "Alice."

One of the reasons Alice believes she fell for Jasper is because he can sit there for hours while she tries countless things on and still look captivated every time she asks him how she looks.

She really does love baseball and she wanted to pitch for a real team. Sadly they usually play on sunny days.

The only bad thing about having Bella as a best friend is that she isn't very good at shopping. When she tells this to Bella, Bella asks how you can be good at shopping. Alice just sighs and walks away.

The only time she has ever truly _yelled_ at someone (that she can remember) was when she and Emmett had gone to rent a movie. The cashier had looked at them, smiled, and said "Aaaawwwww! How cute did your daddy take you to get this movie little girl?"

A/N: Alice was difficult to write and I'm not very happy with this chapter. I think the first 9 seem very depressing (btw the first 8 she can't remember) and I struggled with this. Thanks to my reviewers;

**romulus-girl: I did Alice for you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Moony44: I'm glad you liked it so much. I hope you review again!**

If anyone has any suggestions tell me. Thanks for reading and _**REVIEW**_


	3. Jasper

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Jasper Hale**

1. From the time he could remember his best friend had been a slave named Henry Johnson. They'd had many laughs and had fun peeking around on the big ranch were Henry lived. But once they turned nine, Jasper was told Henry couldn't play anymore because he had to start fulfilling his duty as a slave full time. Jasper never really understood this.

2. Until the age of sixteen he had dreamed of being a cowboy. But once talk of war started that dream changed to a military rank.

3. Once he had been taken by some of his friends to see a psychic. He had told them he didn't believe in that stuff but they insisted. The women had been dressed up in scarves and a heavy perfume. She'd told him that he had a dark future ahead full of many years of depression, but not to be sad because there was light at the end of the tunnel that would bring him a happiness he didn't know was possible. At the time he didn't know whether he should want to believe it or not.

4. When the Civil War started someone asked Jasper _why_ he was fighting in the war. The question gave him a lot of thought. He didn't believe in slavery, not after Henry. He heard some people talk about rights, but he had never really paid to much attention to politics. Then some were talking about protecting their homes, and even though he loved his home he didn't think that was why either. Later Jasper admitted this and someone actually suggested maybe he just liked war, liked killing. The possibility gave Jasper chills.

5. Looking back he thinks it's rather sad how quickly he forgot his family after he became a vampire.

6. Jasper thinks it's rather ironic that he's still fighting a war twenty years later.

7. He remembers looking at Peter and Charlotte once and thinking…I want that. Jealousy, a feeling he couldn't remember feeling by himself.

8. Emmett wasn't the only one who felt like he'd been saved by an angel.

9. Sometimes he thought it was strange, he'd always thought he liked blonds more than brunettes.

10. As weird as it sounds Jasper was glad he used the last name Hale. Cullen wasn't his style. Even though it did have drawbacks; more than once Rosalie had been mistaken for his wife.

11. Jasper knows that the family sometimes thinks he doesn't like it there and he wouldn't be there if it weren't for Alice. But they're wrong.

12. Jasper's had to be very, very careful about what he's thought around Edward for the last two years. Because even though he truly does like Bella; he's always felt a little resentment towards her for putting his family, his home, in danger.

14. Sometimes he feels a little hurt when he sees the family cooing over Bella. He's glad for Edward, but don't they realize he has to keep his distance in order to keep her alive. Lucky for him he's got Rosalie, who keeps distance by choice. He's never really been grateful for his sister until now.

15. When he voted yes to Bella's transformation he knows (obviously) that it surprised her. But he was very eager for her to transform…so he could finally join his family once again.

* * *

A/N: Gah! This chapter was horrible. I'm very sorry I screwed Jasper up so bad everyone! Please forgive me. Once again I _unintentionally _hinted at Jasper/Rosalie but once again take it either way. Suggestions are gladly welcomed.

Thanks to all my marvelous reviewers:

**Mooney44-** Thanks for reviewing again! Once again I'm terribly sorry I did such a bad job on Jasper, especially since you requested him. Please forgive me!

**jerzychick375-**thanks for reviewing! I'll most likely finish the rest of the Cullens before I move on to others.

**KTwilight-**thank you so much!

**fullyxalive-**thanks for reviewing!

**Nicole-Dilona-**as much as I'm honored that you're reviewing my story PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE update Lily Evans Personal Private Diary! But thanks again!

I'm sorry I always take to long to update but I'll try harder to be faster.

_**REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND!!**_

Thanks for reading


End file.
